


Sleight of Hand

by wonderluck



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderluck/pseuds/wonderluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina pays Emma a visit at the Sheriff's station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 1, pre-curse breaking. One architectural liberty was taken. Kink bingo fill: exposure. Expanded version.

Regina walked briskly into the Sheriff's station, hair whipping across her cheekbones as a gust of wind from the blustery night followed her through the door. 

"Sheriff Swan?" she called out.

Emma poked her head out from the break room, her expression curious until she spotted Regina. Emma suddenly appeared tired.

"Madam Mayor," she said, tone flat. "Something I can do for you?"

Emma took a cautious sip from her steaming tea mug as she brushed past Regina without a glance. She carefully set the mug down in her office and slumped heavily into the chair behind her desk. She wasn't openly frowning, but when Regina caught her eye, the quirk of an eyebrow asserted that Regina should state her business and kindly get the fuck out.

Regina couldn't blame her. They'd only had one interaction since Emma arrived in Storybrooke that hadn't left her livid: the night she gave Emma the Sheriff's badge. Since then, their encounters had been the usual oil and water.

"I just need a moment of your time," Regina said, voice light and casual as she removed her gloves and lingered near the front door.

"If this is about the Sherman kid, I can guarantee–" Emma went silent as she heard the solid slide and click of metal.

Regina had locked the door. 

Emma sat up straight. "Whoa, this isn't the start of a Lifetime movie or something, is it? Like where the mean girls beat up Janey and leave her in an alley?"

Regina walked slowly into Emma's office, setting down her bag and pulling off her coat. "No, Ms. Swan," she said gently.

Emma fidgeted. "Then…what are you doing?"

Regina ignored her and moved closer. "Good work catching that thief yesterday," Regina said. "He's been a problem for a while now." 

She sat on the edge of Emma's desk and smiled—warm, without sarcasm or venom.

"Okay, you're officially freaking me out," Emma said, and her eyes darted around the room, gauging the speed and distance needed to evade Regina and flee the office. 

Regina looked amused. "I assure you that is not my intention."

Emma raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "That Keith guy got drunk and stole some baking pans from Granny's," Emma said. "Real important police work." She rolled her eyes.

Regina placed both hands beside her hips on the desktop, leaning back to try to appear more relaxed, less threatening. She had deliberately worn her most form-fitting top—it did not seem to escape Emma's notice. 

It had been quite some time since Regina had successfully seduced someone. After all, she hadn't needed to seduce Graham, as he had come with the Storybrooke package. She was now out of practice, and no tactic was beneath her as long as she got what she wanted. 

"Ms. Swan," Regina started as she slid closer. "I've tired of games." 

Emma's brow wrinkled. "Can you be more specific?"

"I've seen how you look at me," Regina said, voice low with a playful twist to her lips.

"Yeah, and you give me the same looks: resentment, contempt, animosity." Emma smirked. "Not really a secret, Madam Mayor."

Regina pressed her lips together tightly, frustrated. "You're a clever girl. I shouldn't need to draw you a map."

Emma looked thoroughly puzzled.

Regina's head tipped to one side as she studied Emma. Her ignorance was not a ruse. Regina didn't have time for this. She didn't have time for gentle discovery and months more of smoky looks. She was an impatient woman of action; Emma would just have to catch up.

Regina exhaled audibly, failing to mask her annoyance. "It seems I do," she said, and she leaned in quickly, before Emma saw it coming, and kissed her.

Emma's feet scrabbled on the floor as she tried to get away, causing her chair to roll back a foot until it bumped against the cabinet behind her. Regina followed smoothly, pinning her there. She straddled Emma's thighs and held her face in both hands, pressing her lips against an unresponsive mouth. Regina's tongue dipped inside Emma's mouth on a gasp. Her surprise made it even more delicious.

Emma forced a hand between them and pressed it flat against Regina's chest, pushing insistently until she released her mouth. Emma, for once, was at a loss for words, and could only look up into Regina's face, utterly confused. Regina thought she even detected a bit of anger. Denial obviously ran deep.

But Regina was not to be deterred. Emma was secured beneath her, their bodies pressed nearly flush. She licked a slow line up the column of Emma's neck to her ear, kissing her there softly, making her shiver.

"Are you still going to pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about?" she whispered. 

"Oh, Jesus," Emma whimpered as Regina pushed her collar apart until the button strained, and moved to press kisses along her collarbone. "I don't–I," she stuttered, voice trailing off. Unable to find the right words, Emma could only ask, "Why?"

Regina smiled, a smile worthy of Rumpelstiltskin as he spun a brilliant bit of trickery.

"Ms. Swan, I believe I can find you... _difficult_ and still desire you, don't you think?" She stared at the brightly colored traces of her lipstick that lined Emma's lower lip and looked up to see Emma blush.

Emma swallowed hard before reaching out a tentative, shaky hand. She touched two fingers to Regina's cheek, as if she half-expected her fingers to float right through, not unlike an apparition. She almost seemed surprised when Regina felt solid and hadn't disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Regina held her gaze, watching Emma begin to soften. She placed her hand over Emma's, lifting it slowly to plant a soft kiss to the palm. She pressed it against the warmth of her cheek, molding the fingers against her skin. Emma looked at her with the faintest hint of a smile, mesmerized, and brushed her thumb over Regina's lips. Regina answered by scraping the thumb lightly with her teeth.

Emma gasped, and Regina felt thigh muscles tighten under her and imagined she could feel Emma's stomach clench.

She chuckled softly before kissing Emma again, finding her much more responsive this time. Emma threaded a hand in Regina's hair and one across her low back, pulling her closer, losing composure.

Regina crushed their mouths together, relishing in the stifled moans Emma held behind her teeth. Too proud, this one. Regina would break her of that. Her hands began working open the buttons of Emma's shirt. She felt Emma start, and reluctantly pulled back.

"We're locked in," Regina said quietly, combing her fingers through Emma's hair. "Besides, no one's out this late in Storybrooke." 

She reached for the last button and slipped it through the hole, running a warm hand over Emma's stomach. Emma nodded and reached for Regina, drawing her down again. 

She shifted off of Emma's lap and came to kneel between her thighs. Emma's eyes, tinged with a mixture of wonder and anxiety, followed her every move. Regina pushed Emma's shirt from her shoulders and pulled on each cuff gently until it slipped from her arms. 

Emma seemed to shake herself from her trance and shifted in her chair as if to get up. "Can we…" she started, glancing toward the windows and biting her lip, though the windows were covered by drawn blinds. "Not here?"

Regina's hand pressing between her legs derailed any further thoughts of relocation, and she gasped.

"I'm offering this here and now," Regina said. "So if you don't want me to stop, quit talking and let me."

Emma surrendered as easily as Regina had dropped to her knees. "Hell yes," she breathed, and Regina rewarded her by closing her mouth over Emma's nipple through the thin fabric of her bra. 

Regina's mouth mapped her chest while unclipping the Sheriff's badge from her belt and setting it on the desk. She unzipped Emma's boot, shucking one and then the other, before unbuckling her belt. She started peeling Emma's jeans off, unrolling them down her thighs. Emma lifted her hips to assist. 

"You've been teasing me with these obscene things for too long," Regina said, tugging. "They're so tight that the only thing they concealed was your skin tone." She tossed them onto the floor beside her, joined shortly by a pair of blue underwear.

Emma smiled. Her fingers trailed down Regina's neck and onto her chest, pausing to toy with the first button of her top.

Regina batted her hand away.

Emma frowned. "I just..." She huffed out a frustrated breath. "Why do you have so many clothes on?"

Regina pulled her hips forcefully to the edge of the chair. She was in no mood for delay. 

"In a minute," she said, and lowered her head between Emma's thighs.

Emma had nothing thoughtful to add to the conversation after that. She was a string of moans and filthy swear words, gasps and half-formed consonants. She had one hand gripping the chair back, and the other on Regina's shoulder.

As she flicked her tongue rhythmically, Regina didn't see the point in teasing. She didn't need to take her time and learn what Emma liked—Emma was responding to everything she did with great enthusiasm. All she had to do was touch her. 

Regina was satisfied to finally find _something_ easy about Emma.

She pulled back, replacing her mouth with dexterous fingers. Emma started to pant, her head falling toward her chest. 

She wanted to watch Emma lose control, to experience the moment she completely relinquished it from her tightly held grasp. She wanted to bask in the view of Emma's face full of pleasure as she was unable to fight herself. Regina watched raptly, fingers curling and thrusting solidly, before pulling out to tease her. Emma's hips bucked forward, following, trying to get her to ease them back inside. 

The power she held over Emma in that moment was exhilarating—it was more potent than climax. Orgasms had their draw, but power was everything: the way it thrummed just under her skin, the way it filled in the empty spaces. The only thing that had ever satisfied her more than power was the intoxication of vengeance realized.

Regina wanted more. Emma was writhing like a woman possessed, but Regina could tell by the way Emma pressed her lips together tightly, only opening them to pant for air, that she was holding back. Regina wanted Emma wrecked, wanted her impossibly pliant and vulnerable. She dipped her head down between Emma's legs once again, tongue rough and fingers so persistent that the muscles in her forearm burned. 

Emma's eyes threatened to flutter closed as her body flushed and her hand clamped down on Regina's shoulder. 

Regina was unrelenting as she drove her fingers into Emma hard, mouth buried in her wetness. She didn't slow, didn't allow Emma to catch her breath. Careful intimacy was not a concept Regina had practiced in decades. She was even less skilled in mercy.

Emma nearly came up off the chair, and Regina's free hand pressed against her sternum and held her down. Emma, in turn, cupped her hand tightly behind Regina's neck, not allowing her to move away again as she raced toward orgasm.

Emma's thighs trembled as she was reduced to breathy moans. She came hard with a loud, shuddering groan and a bowed back. Her fingers at the nape of Regina's neck held her firmly in place as Emma took her fill.

She sunk back into the chair, aftershocks making her breath hitch. She was mussed and boneless, slack-jawed.

Regina extracted herself from Emma and got to her feet quickly. She smoothed the wrinkles from her clothes, all business, before leaning down and reaching into her bag. 

With practiced flourish, she dropped a Sheriff's uniform into Emma's lap.

"The uniform policy has been reinstated," Regina said, looking down on her and smiling wickedly.

Before Emma's brain could process the scene, Regina gathered Emma's clothing from the floor, pushing as much as she could inside her bag, and draping the rest over her arm. 

"Effective immediately," she said as she plucked Emma's favorite red leather jacket off the coat rack and headed toward the front door.

Emma's fingers were white-knuckled on the arms of her chair as she pushed herself upright. Her expression was pure fury. 

"What the _fuck_ –"

"Good night, Ms. Swan," Regina called out, one hand on the doorknob. "I do hope I got your size right." 

She winked, which made Emma's face go scarlet, and glided out the door, high on her victory. 

Regina smirked as she heard the thump of the uniform hitting the window behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I went with notnice!Regina for this piece—the Regina that tricked Emma into talking about Henry in her office while he was there. However, this Regina may also want to drop off a set of keys after she convinces the City Council that the Sheriff needs a new squad car...


End file.
